crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Missing Child
This Creepypasta is an unofficial sequel to Thomas and the Children. Every night. Every night, I see his face. Every night, I hear his screams. Every night, I sense his terror, his pain, his longing to return to me. In my dreams, of course. But since he's gone in real life, would it still be a stretch to say the dreams could be true? It's been about one year since I lost my son. One year since that accursed fake Thomas and Friends DVD somehow managed to steal him from me while I was in the hospital. Yes, I think that was its plan. That scary Thomas mascot who stabbed me in the hand must have been to injure me so I would have to recover in the hospital, away from my son so they could snatch him up like they did. Worse still, it's like that horrific DVD is possessing my entire house. Weird things have been happening since I bought it. I still don't know how the DVD got to that store, but I do know that that's where I should have left it. I'm done with this. If the DVD is trying to hold me prisoner, break me using my son's absence and my longing for him, I won't let it do it so easily. I will find my son. I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Then, I'll move out of this house and leave that accursed demonic DVD for good. I start by scanning the DVD, as I think that it may have some clues. Although I originally snapped it in half and threw it in the trash, I took it out and mended the case, but not the disk. I thought it would be useful, in a weird way. Miraculously, I find a message on the back of the case that seems to be made from red paint, though it does resemble blood. It has also never seemed to be there before. The message reads Ur vf va Anzvovn. It is completely random, and the words don't even exist in a dictionary. The closest thing to a word is "ur" often a short form for "your" or "you're" in text messages that lazy people use. But that gets me thinking. What if the "ur" does mean "your"? I brush that off, because the other words still make no sense. Then, I get another idea. I run the message through a Caesar Cipher Decoder on the Internet, and the result is, to my shock and excitement, He is in Namibia. "He" is most likely referring to my son. But Namibia? The African country of Namibia? How have they brought him there? And it isn't even a specific location. I can't just search an entire country for him. And what if the DVD is trying to throw me off? My thoughts stop dead when I suddenly get the feeling that something is watching me. I turn around, and I see a toy Thomas and Friends train, Henry, to be exact, on a nearby table, directly facing me. Its eyes seem to bore into me. That seems to be my cue to run, but I notice that there is another train, James, nearby. I find a few more trains, making a trail to my basement. When I go into my basement, there are about a dozen of them down there, leading to my supply room. When I enter my supply room, I find tons of these trains. They are on every shelf, all around the floor, in every box. Some are even in stacks. I can see every Thomas character I know of, and possibly more. And all of them seem to be looking directly at me. A harsh voice speaks in my head. I'm not sure if it's my imagination or not. Why didn't you stop it? ''It says. It feels cold and raspy, but has a sense of familiarity. So does the sentence it says. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I get out of the supply room as fast as I can, then leave the basement and return to the first floor. I begin to organize a trip to Namibia. When my friends ask about it during phone calls, I tell them that the trip is to relieve some of my stress, which they understand. After a while, I finally manage to get the trip ready. That's a lot of money I'm never getting back, but it might be worth it in the end. Now, what would really be cruel is if my son has been moved somewhere other than Namibia. Then I would be wasting tons of time and money searching in the wrong place. But I brush that feeling off. I decide to bring my laptop, some snacks, and other necessities, as well as the DVD itself, because I think it might give me more clues. I go to the airport, go through the painfully long airport security, and finally get on my plane, which flies to Windhoek, the capital city of Namibia. I get off, drive to my temporary apartment, get in, and settle down. I scan the disk again. Miraculously, there's another message. It says ''Lbh jvyy svaq uvz va Bzneheh. ''Using the laptop, I run it through the Caesar Cipher Decoder, and the result is ''You will find him in Omaruru. I look up Omaruru, and find out that it is another city in Namibia. It's about two hours and a quarter of a drive from Windhoek. I take a break to eat, then get in my car and hit the road. Soon, I reach Omaruru. It seems to be a very small town with a small population and little urban development. It's quite peaceful and natural here. I even see a few rhinoceroses, an interesting sight indeed, just not given the circumstances. I notice that the DVD is beating, almost as if it has a pulse, and it seems to quicken and become more noticeable the further I progress into the city. It occurs to me that it might be leading me to where my son is being kept. The DVD's beating seems to be strongest at an outskirt of the city, where a few large rocks lay in front of a hill. I decide that I must be very near, so I get out of the car and walk to the hill. I push over one of the rocks - they aren't that heavy. Nothing is behind it. When I push over the second rock, though, I noticed a sliver of an entrance behind it. I push over the third rock, revealing an entrance big enough for me to walk into. I stuff the DVD into my pocket and enter. I walk down a stone corridor until I reach a much bigger stone chamber. Its walls seem to glow with malice. In the middle, there is a massive pool of what seems to be lava, but seems... different. It has an unfriendly tinge to it, as if hatred itself were infused into it. And at the far end of the room, a boy is chained to the far wall. It's my son. He only looks slightly older than the last time I saw him, but he's bruised and beaten and bloody and burned. He's crying. He seems to have been through a lot. I'm about to call his name when he looks up and spots me, his eyes immediately lighting up with relief. "Daddy!" He cries, his tears now filled with joy. "I'm going to get you out of here." I call. "I promise." I begin to walk towards him. Of course, I'll stop at the lava. "Daddy, no!" My son cries. "It's... it's a t-trap!" But it's too late. In fact, I can almost imagine the Thomas and Friends narrator saying "But it was too late" as chains that seem to just randomly start existing wrap around my limbs, whisk me off the edge, send me flying into the air, bind me, and dangle me above the pool of lava, as if they have a mind of their own. "Well, well, well." Comes that same cold, raspy, familiar voice from before, but this time, it's not in my head. I turn around in my chains to see a life-sized Thomas the Tank Engine, but clearly not as he is supposed to be. The train has no eyes, has blood dripping from its sockets, and has sharp, pointed teeth. I have seen it before on my TV at home. "W-what are you?" I ask. "The one you should have saved." The train replies. I now notice that the voice sounds strangely female. "Did you expect this to be easy? If I didn't want to let you take your son back, which I don't, why would I help you get here?" From behind me, I can hear my son crying. I can only imagine what horrible things he's been through. "Tell me something, dear." The train says. "Do you remember me? When I spoke to you in your head, when I asked why you didn't stop it, what do you think I meant by 'it'? I meant the train." That's when it hits me. My eyes go wide. My blood turns cold. My mind spirals into chaos. My train of thought screeches to a halt. Okay, that train joke wasn't intentional. You may be wondering why there's never been a wife of mine involved here. The fact is, I don't have a wife. But I used to. There was an incident where she was lost, and it involved me. Even before said incident, our relationship was a little bumpy. But it got so much worse when reports of her murdering people came in. Yes, you heard me right. At first, the reports were denied, but evidence had confirmed that she had indeed murdered several people. However, she disappeared before trial, leaving me to take care of my son, who was just a baby at the time. The thing is, I worked as a train driver. A few days later, as I was driving a train on the local railway, a trusted babysitter watching over my son, I saw her on the tracks ahead of me, tied down. It seemed that a group of angry people did it, not police. I obviously considered stopping the car, but then I remembered what horrible things she had done, and actually paused a moment to hesitate. After the moment, I came back to my senses and tried to stop, but it was too late, as the Thomas and Friends narrator would say. Before it could come to a complete halt, the train slammed into my wife, killing her instantly. I grieved and grieved and grieved. Some people congratulated me, called me a hero for stopping the murderer, but I didn't feel like a hero one bit. This left me to raise my son all by myself. I never told him what happened to his mother. I merely told him that she abandoned the family. But the guilt never stopped coming. I could never forget the day. "That's right, husband." The train laughs. "It's me." I now understand everything. This train here is my wife, her spirit. She is angry at me for letting her die. I understand why the Thomas and the Children DVD featured Thomas running into Bertie the Bus and killing tons of people. It was representative of how my train ran into my wife. It was symbolic. "They always say that you can forgive, but never forget." The train - my wife - tells me. "Well, I know I'll never forget. But I'll also never forgive. You, my husband, stopped to hesitate. You, the love of my life, let the train hit me. You, the man who was also supposed to protect me, decided that my actions would overpower my right to live. And now, you and everyone you care about will pay the price." She glared at my son, who was still crying behind me. "Hello, son. It's me, mommy!" "M-mommy?" My son asked from behind, whimpering. "That's right. Aren't you happy that it's me?" "N-no!" My son screamed. "I w-want to get out of h-here! Daddy, help!" "I can't escape these chains!" I scream back. "That's right you can't, dear." The train chuckles. "Now, let the punishment begin." A red glow travelled across the chains binding my son. Then, they seemed to travel into him. He screamed, shaking rapidly, fighting against the chains, his veins glowing red too. "Stop!" I yelp in absolute terror. "You're going to kill him!" "No." The train objects. "I am giving him lifelong pain. I am making him suffer, to get my revenge on you." I myself start to cry. This looks like the end. My wife will torture us both for as long as we live. Why, oh, why, did I ever get into this mess to begin with? Then, I get an idea. The DVD is still in my pocket. What if my wife's power comes from there? I start to shake in my chains, the DVD starting to slip. Then, it falls straight out of my pocket, bounces off my body, and lands to the side of the lava pool, right in front of my son's feet. I wanted it to land in ''the lava, but it isn't over yet. I turn to my son. "Son!" I shout. "Kick the DVD into the lava!" My son suddenly stops screaming and nods his head. "No! Do not!" The train screams. But my son kicks the DVD, which goes skidding across the floor and goes just over the edge of the lava pool, falling in and getting devoured and melted in seconds. "No! ''no!" The train screeches in horror, melting away as if she were in the lava herself. Within seconds, my wife is gone. The lava suddenly shifts, becomes solid, and turns into stone. The chains binding my son and I release us and fade away. I fall to the ground, but it's not a long fall, and I'm fine, other than a few bruises. I get up and look at my son, who rushes to me and gives me a hug. "You did it." I mutter joyfully. "We did it, daddy." My son replies. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you." I say. "I've missed you too." My son tells me. "Well, let's get out of here." I suggest. And with that, my son and I walk out of the chamber, hand in hand. Later It's been a few weeks since I found my son now. He's told me everything. He was physically and mentally abused by my wife's spirit. He probably would have gone insane had I not found him when I did. Which is why I'm glad I found him. I now live far away from my old home. I paid a construction company to demolish my old house. I was worried it was still possessed and figured it couldn't be left standing. Now, my son and I reside in a lovely house built in Yellowstone National Park, Montana. We live a peaceful life, now undisturbed. Of course, I still keep in touch with my friends. But here, I can finally escape my deadly past. I really do hope that the DVD contained my wife's entire soul, all of her power, or else their may be a little more of my past I'll need to escape. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine